


Baby Girl

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Diapers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wetting, ask to tag, omo, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Geralt doubts Yennefer's abilities to keep things discrete, he gets punished accordinglyThis contains nonsexual kink. Please read an understand all tags before reading
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Little Witcher [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have notes actually. whatever.

It was rather easy to spot Geralt in a crowd. He rose above the masses in a very physical way and his shock of white hair stuck out amidst the muted colors of daily life. 

So when Yen went to town, she saw him immediately and knew what she had to do.

She walked through the crowded market with ease, people just falling to the side as she strode through. She knew Geralt saw her coming, he stared but didn’t say anything, not until she was close. 

He opened his mouth, but before he could get many words out, she reached a hand out and grabbed his ass. “Uh-oh, looks like someone forgot their diaper at home.” She cocked her head and smiled at him. 

He immediately reached a hand down and grabbed her wrist, being ever so delicate as if he could hurt her. “What are you doing, don’t do that.” He shot her a warning look. 

She scoffed and pulled her hand away, “I’m just checking to see if your padded. Considering the last time we were together, you showed up soaked and messy in desperate need of your daddy to clean you up and diaper you. Speaking of, where is that bard.” She glanced around, figuring Jaskier would stand out just as much as the witcher. 

Geralt’s own golden eyes darted around as well, though his nervous energy was more focused around the townspeople. “He’s not here. And lower your voice woman, everyone can hear you.” 

One of her meticulous eyebrows shot up. No one had even given them a second glance though they were standing in the middle of the crowd. Clearly, Yennefer had things under control, she always did. Did he not trust in her abilities? 

She cleared her throat softly, “And I hardly see how that’s a problem.” 

He frowned at her, “Are you daft?” He lowered his voice to an irritated hiss, “I have a hard enough time getting paid without anyone knowing about any of my problems.” 

That only served to irritate her further. She dropped her playful smile, but kept her head cocked, letting her long hair fall over her shoulder, “That’s what your worried about? Everyone already knows that you’re borderline incontinent. And don’t take that tone with me.” 

Geralt flushed and let go of her hand. He didn’t have a habit of opening his mouth without knowing what he was going to say, and a matching habit of not speaking if he hadn’t thought anything through. As a result, he just stared at Yenn, jaw set and betrayal flashing through his eyes along with the anger that fronted. 

She rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his hand, “It’s not a big deal, love.” She tried a pet name to smooth down his ruffled feathers. 

It didn’t work. He just looked more upset. 

She never was good at being soft, she knew that. And now prideful, she refused to try again, instead just doubled down. 

Seeing as he didn’t pull away from her so soon, she started to lead him off. She grabbed a length of terry cloth from a vendor along the way to one of the town’s two inns. The vendor just nodded as she did, not demanding any payment as she brushed past. 

Noticing this, Geralt looked back, and she could tell from his surface thoughts, that he might finally be catching on. 

A moment later, they stepped into the inn, and Yennefer looked to the inn-keep. “Do you have somewhere I can diaper my little one?” She gestured to Geralt with the terry cloth in her hand.

He squeezed her hand, and looking back she could tell his blush had burned that much brighter. 

The portly man that manned the front desk, “Of course ma’am, we do have a changing room, but I’m terribly sorry, we do have a padded policy. He’s not allowed in here unless he’s fully padded already, we’ve had one too many of his kind have accidents before getting to the changing room.” 

She put on a fake pout, “I understand, but he’s a good boy, I promise. You won’t have an accident, will you Geralt?” She looked to him again, this time awaiting an answer. 

He cleared his throat and cast his gaze away, “I don’t want to play this game.” 

“Well, it’s this or I change you right here before you go pee pee in your pants, darling. Can you promise this nice man that you’ll keep his floors clean until we get you put in diapers where you belong.” 

He kept his mouth shut. 

She sighed, “He’s shy.” 

The man nodded, “I understand. Many are. But he’ll need to be diapered soon, I don’t trust him to stay dry that long.” 

She nodded and let go of Geralt’s hand. “I guess we’re changing here, hon, and not in the comfort of the changing room.” She moved her hands to his britches to undo them. 

Again, Geralt grabbed her wrist, “Don’t.” 

She shrugged him off and tried to keep going, only to be stopped again. “Yennefer, I mean it, don’t.” 

She put her hand on her hip, and opened her mouth to chastise him, but the man beat her too, all too familiar with his role by then. 

“Little boy, you can’t talk to your mistress that way. If she doesn’t spank you, I’ll redden your ass for her, right here.” 

Geralt turned to him, a growl ripping out from his throat, “Fuck off. I am NOT a little boy.” 

He reached out and smacked his thigh, “That is not how we speak to adults, understood, little boy? Ma’am?” He turned to Yennefer, “If you can’t get your brat under control, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

He raised his hand to lash out against the man, but Yennefer put a hand on his arm, “Let’s go, Geralt. I hardly think you’re going to calm down any time soon.” She started to lead him out. 

As soon as they were out of the inn, Geralt turned and spat at the building then turned back to Yennefer, anger still dancing in his eyes, the betrayal ebbing as he was learning the game. “I am not a little boy, Yennefer.” 

“Then what are you, Geralt?” she countered, “You certainly aren’t a big boy. If you’re not a big or a little boy, then maybe you’re a little girl.” 

He faltered at that, but got the bite back in voice soon enough. “I am not. I’m not playing these games either, at least not in public.” 

She hummed, “Fine, I have everything I need at home as it is.” She walked out of the town to the manner she had taken from the mayor. She would only be in town for a few more days and wanted to be comfortable. The man was willing enough to hand it over. 

They stepped into the house and immediately, Yennefer went off to grab something while Geralt stayed in the foyer. She came back with a set of clothes and put them on a side table, “Well, I think we need to get someone out of those big kid clothes. As that gentle man was so very kind to point out, little boys and girls need diapers.” 

“I’m not little, Yenn.” 

She rolled her eyes, “So you keep saying. You should still change.” She grabbed a pair of pink panties with a ruffly hand skirt coming from the hips and covering the bum and held them out to him.

“Since you’re desperate to prove to Mommy how big you are, you can wear these and try not to piss yourself.

He still looked at the offensively frilly panties held out to him, “Why do I have to change to prove that?” 

“Because your clothes are black, it’s too hard to see an accident in. And I said so. When your domme tells you to do something, that should be enough of a motivation.” 

He looked at her in the eye, weighing his next words carefully, “You’re no domme of mine. You haven’t proven that you have any power over me.” 

“Well you have to change first, little girl. I know you desperately want Mommy to spank you and treat you like the whore you are, but you need to get dressed first. It has to be give and take, princess.” 

He stared a moment more before finally reaching out and grabbing the panties, a little too roughly. He started to undress and redress in the outfit chosen. He’d need help in a moment, and Yenn knew it. But, she turned to leave the room to grab a paddle, but Geralt called out to her. 

“Yenn, if—” 

She cut him off, “You’re going to have to call me something more fitting if you want me to listen to you, baby girl.” 

He paused, “Mistress.” He waited a moment, and without any complaints, continued, “If this is give and take, can I choose you outfit since you chose mine?” 

She hummed, “I’ll consider it, princess. Finish getting dressed.” 

Geralt finished getting dressed, though Yennefer had to come back and lace up the front for him. All in all, it wasn’t a terrible outfit, the gown was simple and a bit immature with the simple cut. But, Geralt didn’t know much about women’s fashion and didn’t register the simplicity as immature. Frankly, he was just glad it was modest. 

“Okay, little girl, you can choose Mommy’s clothes, I’ll let you at least have that.” 

He nodded and followed Yennefer back to her bedroom. A paddle was sat on the bed in plain view, letting Geralt know what was coming. But, he ignored that and instead when to the closet.

He picked out a black stay and matching black panties with stockings. Nothing else. He gave a hopeful look to Yennefer. 

She lifted a single brow, “Cute, little one. I’ll consider it.” 

“Are you going to change now?” 

“Oh heavens no. You still need a spanking and I just know you’re going to piss yourself while you’re over my lap.” 

He scoffed, “I won’t.” 

“We’ll see.” She sat on the bed and picked up the paddle, “Come here, darling.” 

Geralt moved to Yennefer and slowly lowered himself over her lap, letting his legs rest on the bed. She pushed up the back of his skirt but didn’t touch his panties. They cupped his ass nicely and would do little for him once the paddle hit. 

She left the paddle alone for a moment and started to pepper her ass with his hand. His muscles tensed ever so slightly, but he didn’t make any noise of discomfort. His skin still reacted, and while it was pink, she grabbed the paddle and started to lay on the hits. 

One after another, the sharp pain of the broad instrument began to build. As the discimfort grew alongside the reddness in his cheeks, Geralt let out a few soft grunts. 

His body rocked softly with the impact, pushing his lower abdomen into her thigh. After one particularly hard smack, a pang ran throughout his body. His bladder. 

The sensation of being able to know when he needed to pee was still unfamiliar. And wharever Yennefer had done to help him the first time they met wasn’t foolproof. He could only feel when he needed to pee shortly before he pissed himself. Still, it was helpful. 

Except now. He let a startled gasp leave him, “W-wait. Yenn I need to—” 

She cut him off with a shockingly hard smack, “You know you’re not allowed to call me that.” 

“Mistress.” 

Another smack, “Not that either, little one. Mommy. You know this.” 

He bit back a whine, “Mommy. Mommy, please let me up, I need to pee.” 

“No.” She kept her response short as she delivered another smack. 

Another whine escaped, “I thought you wanted me to make it to the chamber pot. Let me up and I can do that!”

“I never said I wanted that, I said you had to hold it if you wanted to prove anything to me.” 

Geralt was at her mercy as the slaps kept coming. Every single slap of the paddle pushed his bladder against her leg and worsened the intense pressure. What’s worse, focussing on trying to hold everything in just forced him to stop blocking the pain of the punishment. Every smack was met with a pained gasp or groan, and his eyes growing wet with tears.

It was a very short time before he was wetting himself. 

The pressure in his stomach released all at once as piss gushed out of him. It quickly bled past the panties, the linen not being able to do much to wick away the moisture. The dress, however, was a bit better at it. The urine that poured out of him was absorbed and displaced through the layers, leaving him with a large wet circle on the front of his skirt that pressed back into him. He could tell it leaked through even that and got Yenn wet as she tensed up under him. 

Yennefer stood up, a look of disgust staining her face. Her sudden movement pushed Geralt to the floor where he sat, still wetting. Though, the piss now had a chance to spread to his bottom as well. 

He didn’t move. Instead, he looked up at Yennefer, tears collecting in his eyes from the pain and shame. Her disapproving face certainly did not help the growing hurt inside. 

“Disgusting. Look at what you did to mommy’s nice clothes. Dirty, dirty girl. Clearly you’re nothing more than a disgusting pig. You can go stand in the naughty corner and think about what you did wrong while mommy gets cleaned up.” 

She pulled him upright then hiked up his skirt and pulled down his wet panties. With his wet, red cheeks exposed, she gave him one last spank. With one more slap of the hand, she put him in the naughty corner, the results of his punishment on full display. 

Red faced and tearing up, Geralt stood dutifully in the corner while Yenn left and bathed quickly.

Yennefer came back in the outfit Geralt chose with one important distinction, she had a smoke grey slip skirt over the stocking and panties. It was more practical, though her figure could be seen through the semi transparent fabric.

She cleared her throat, “Come here worm”

Geralt moved to leave the corner, but hesitated, sensing a trap, “Am I allowed out of the corner?” 

“Yes, are you daft? If Mommy tells you to come, you come.” 

He shuffled out of the corner and went over to her, not pulling up his panties. He knelt down in front of her and glanced up, eyes dewey, “Are you mad, mommy?” 

With surprisingly gentle movements, she reached down and caressed his face, “I am. You doubt my abilities, you doubt me, and you refuse to listen when I speak the truth. You are little. You’re my little girl, and being a brat and denying it makes mommy mad. And because you wanted to play a big girl, you made a mess. Yes, Mommy’s mad at her little girl, but you can make it up to her.” 

Geralt nodded, still sniffling as one tear escaped and trailed down his cheek, “Will you tell me how to make it up to you, Mommy?” 

“You can actually listen to me. I’m going to dress you up, okay? And you’re not going to fight me this time, or i’m going to lock you up and not let you have any release for a week.” 

He nodded. And this time, when Yennefer started to undress him, he didn’t push her aside. 

Once he was fully nude, she had him lie down on the bed as she wiped him down. When he was clean, Yennefer dutifully put him in two thick layers of terry cloth, pushing his thighs quite far apart. 

That evoked a whine from him, “Mommy, I don’t need a thick diaper.” He was at least past denying the evident need for protection. 

“Maybe not, but you already ruined one dress today. I won’t have you ruin another one.”

She started to dress him in another dress, this one with a lot more ornamentation. Lace and ribbons and soft embroidered hearts adorned the short garment. His new outfit was paired with ruffled bloomers and a simple petticoat that showed off how short the full skirt was. It barely came to his thighs, and if he were to bend down at all, his padded ass with ruffled bloomers would be on full display. 

Lacy stockings were pulled up his muscular legs, and mary-jane kitten heels were put on his feet. 

With him fulle dressed, Yennefer took a step back and smiled, “There, very cute, little girl.” 

Geralt whined again, “I don’t like it.” 

“I don’t care. This isn’t for you, princess. This is what you get for being such a brat before.” She took his hand and guided him off the bed, “Sit on the floor, Mommy’s going to do your hair.” 

He took a seat on the floor and Jennefer took his place on the bed. She pulled his hair into two high pigtails with braids from his temples leading into them. Geralt squirmed uncomfortably on his sore ass the entire time.

Once she was done, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “There, done. What do you want to do now, princess?” 

He shrugged, “Mommy gets to decide.”

“Good answer, baby girl.”


End file.
